Ugly Heart , Chapter 1 -- KPOP Fanfiction
by baesooji
Summary: Bae Soo Ji, yeoja yg jadi pertukaran trainee ke SMEnt. Di SM lah, dia bertemu dgn seorg teman, Choi Jin Ri. Bnyk org blg Jin Ri memiliki sifat yg aneh. Soo Ji bertemu dgn Kim Jong In, trainee SM yg jago ngedance. Dia juga bertemu dgn pertukaran Trainee dari WoolimEnt, Kim Myung Soo. Coba baca & enjoy it ;)


Tittle : Ugly Heart

Author : agnesEvelyn97

Main Cast ,

- Bae Soo Ji

- Kim Myung Soo

- Kim Jong In

- Choi Jin Ri

Disclaimer : Bae Soo Ji, Kim Myung Soo, Kim Jong In, dan Choi Jin Ri dan semua cast yg nanti akan terlibat adlh milik emak nya ._.b Tapi cerita ini asli milik saya :)

A/N : ini maybe agak OOC , bahkan ada saat dimana OOC bgd ._. Jadi ikutin aja alur critanya yah , karna ini smua hanya hayalan ._.)b

dan agak terinspirasi dari dream high juga sih ._. Tapi dijamin 95% berbeda .

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan chara (?) *plak ,

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan chara , dan klo ada kesamaan cerita , karna saya gga mungkin baca smua ff manusia yg ada didunia ini (?)

Chapter 1

"Soo Ji-ah! Kau dapat surat pertukaran trainee ?"

"Ya, Bae Soo Ji, apa yg kau lakukan hingga JYP membuangmu ke Entertainment lain?"

Namun gadis berusia 16 tahun itu hanya diam memandangi surat yg ia pegang sedari tadi. Diam seribu kata sudah menjadi kebiasaan baik (?) *salah , kebiasaan buruknya.

Gadis bernama Bae Soo Ji itu akhirnya menghela napas panjang, dan meletakan surat yg dia pegang ke meja. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, dia membalas tatapan tatapan puas dari teman temannya yg mengelilinginya. Kemudian dia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Teman teman Trainee satu Entertainment Bae Soo Ji memang tidak pernah menyukainya. Jika ditanya mengapa? Akan keluar banyak alasan mengapa mereka tidak menyukai Soo Ji. Pertama, dia gadis yg sombong, tidak pernah mau berbaur dengan yg lain. Kedua, dia egois. Ketiga, dia selalu merasa paling hebat sendiri. Dia tidak pernah mau berbagi kemampuannya dengan yg lain supaya bisa saling melengkapi.

Dia memang berbakat, bahkan sangat berbakat. Suaranya bagus, dance nya juga tak kalah hebat, dia juga bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik. Selain itu, dia cantik. JYP pun tidak menyuruhnya oplas saat dia audisi jadi Trainee. Padahal 98% trainee entertainment manapun sudah melakukan oplas setidaknya pada sedikit bagian wajah mereka.

Tapi yah.. Dibalik semua itu, tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau Soo Ji memang punya hati yg jelek.

"PLAK!" Dengan berani Soo Ji memlempar surat pertukaran Trainee nya sekaligus menggebrak meja JYP yg sedang asik melihat perkembangan artis2nya. "Bukankah kau yg bilang aku akan debut beberapa bulan lagi ?!" Protesnya dengan nada marah.

"Aku bilang itu hanya rencana," jawab JYP dengan santai. Dia seperti sudah terbiasa dengan protesan protesan Soo Ji (?)

"Tapi..."

Kalimat Soo Ji dipotong,

"Wae? Tidak terima dengan dengan pertukaran Trainee nya? Silahkan keluar keluar dari Entertainment ini," kata JYP (lagi) dengan tegas, meskipun masih dengan nada santai nya. Dan ini berhasil membuat Soo Ji diam. "Lagipula aku masih memberimu kesempatan untuk memilih kemana kamu akan pindah. Woolim? atau SM? Keduanya Entertainment yg bagus kan?"

"Aku mau disini," kata Soo Ji singkat.

"Tidak bisa," balas JYP, "Tiga hari lagi harusnya kau sudah dipindahkan, jadi kau harus cepat cepat memilih ke entertainment mana kau akan pindah,"

"Aissh..." Dengan tampang kesal akhirnya Soo Ji mengambil lagi surat pertukaran Trainee nya yg sudah ia lempar ke meja JYP dan keluar dari kantor JYP.

"Ah, itu Bae Soo Ji, akhirnya dia keluar juga dari entertainmen kita," bisik seseorang yg suaranya sengaja dibesar besarkan. Soo Ji tetap diam jalan dengan tampang sinisnya seperti biasa.

"Untuk apa dia ke kantor JYP? apa jangan jangan dia memohon mohon pada JYP supaya gak jadi ditukar dengan trainee lain," kata gadis lainnya.

"Biarkan saja, JYP itu orang yg teguh pada pendiriannya. Palingan juga Bae Soo Ji itu cuma ditukar ke Entertainment yg tidak terkenal.." -Soo Ji masih tetap diam dan jalan.

"Ah iya juga, siapa juga yg mau menerima orang jahat seperti dia, membuat buruk nama baik perusahaan saja.." -Kali ini Soo Ji berhenti. Membuat orang orang disekelilingnya yg menatapnya sinis dan menggosipinya(?) diam.

Soo Ji nengok pada org yg membicarakannya terakhir tadi dengan tatapan mautnya. Wk.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Membuat buruk nama baik perusahaan?" Tanya Soo Ji sambil mendekati orang itu. Kemudian Soo Ji membuka surat pertukaran Trainee nya dan menunjukannya pada org itu.

"Aku lihat ini? Aku akan ditukar dengan SM Entertainment! Bisa baca kan?" Katanya sinis. Dan org itu pun seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yg dibacanya, begitu juga dengan yg lain yg ada disekelilingnya.

"Aku akan pergi dari Entertainment ini, dan kalian boleh bersenang senang.. Tapi lihat saja nanti, siapa yg lebih sukses.." Kata Soo Ji lagi, kali ini dengan suara yg keras. Kemudian dia kembali jalan.

* 3Days Later *

Soo Ji sampai di gedung SM Entertainment. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk pindah ke SM, dan menjadi Trainee SM entah sampai kapan. Cahaya cahaya debut (?) yg sudah terlihat jelas di JYP benar benar sirna. Sekarang dia harus menunggu paling cepat sampai satu setengah tahun agar bisa debut.

Soo Ji menghela napas, "Geuraeyo, ini lah masa depanmu Bae Soo Ji," katanya meyakini diri sendiri sebelum masuk ke gedung SM Entertainment. Tapi tiba tiba,

BRAKK!

Bola dari tanah liat yg sudah cukup keras jatuh tepat di sebelah Soo Ji dan pecah. Soo Ji nengok ke atas. Gak ada siapa siapa, gak mungkin bola itu jatuh tiba dari atas, pasti ada yg sengaja ingin melempar pada Soo Ji, tapi gak kena.

Daripada kena yg kedua kalinya, akhirnya Soo Ji cepat cepat masuk kedalam gedung.

Soo Ji terus masuk dan jalan dgn asal(?) sampe akhirnya dia menemukan kantor dengan pintu bertuliksan 'Trainee Exchange Office'. Soo Ji langsung masuk ke ruangan itu dengan yakinnya. Dan benar, Lee Soo Man (SM) ada disitu.

"Bae Soo Ji?" Tanya nya saat Soo Ji tiba tiba masuk.

"Ne, Annyeonghaseyo.." Kata Soo Ji tanpa ekspresi sambil membungkuk sebungkuk bungkuknya(?).

"Ya, silahkan duduk," kata SM sambil menunjukan tempat duduk yg kosong disebelah seorang namja, didepan meja SM. Tapi Soo Ji tidak terlalu memperhatikan dan tidak peduli siapa namja itu, dia cuma langsung duduk ditempat dimana telah ditunjuk SM.

"Kau bawa berkas berkas pertukaran trainee nya kan ?" Tanya SM lagi.

"Oh, iya bawa.." Kata Soo Ji singkat, sambil mengorek ngorek tas kecilnya, dan mengambil sebuah map yg bisa dibilang hampir tebal. Kemudian memberikannya pada SM.

SM langsung sibuk membuka dan membolak balik berkas berkas Soo Ji, sementara Soo Ji disuruh mengisi semacam formulir lagi oleh assisten SM.

dan Hening sesaat. Soo Ji sempat berpikir, apa keperluan namja disebelahnya itu ada disini? Tampang namja itu pun mulai bosan. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Soo Ji tidak peduli lagi.

"Jadi saya bisa kembali ke Woolim atau tidak?" tanya namja itu dengan nada agak marah. Mungkin dia kesal karna didiemin.

SM menatapnya, tapi namja itu malah buang muka. "Tidak bisa," kata SM. Mengingatkanku dengan suara JYP-_-

Baru saja SM ingin memulai kata katanya lagi, namja itu dengan kesal dan kasar mendorong kursi agar dia bisa berdiri, kemudian keluar dari kantor pertukaran trainee sambil membanting pintu.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Soo Ji tanpa basa basi. Malah mungkin dia tidak peduli itu sopan atau tidak.

"Dia...

A/N : d0h ini chapter msh gaje bgd-_- pasti kaga merangsang(?) keingintahuan readers :/

(Readers: ngomong ape sih lo?!)

Yasudahlah kalo gga ngerti(?)

*plak

Maap ya masih gaje gini cerita nya. Mian juga kalo gga seru. Aku sudah melakukan yg terbaik '-')9

Ohiya, bagi para reader, di komen boleh kali, barangkali ada masukan gitu :3 Jan cuma dibaca aja , jan jadi silent reader donk :| okeh ? ._.

Next Chapter -

"Sekolah apa?"

"Kim- siapa?"

"Anak baru? Di bully dulu bisa kali,"

"Ini kamarku,"

"Pakai seragamku dulu sampai kau bisa beli,"

"Udah bagus SM masih nerima kamu,"

Review

Review

Review

Review

:D


End file.
